


The Written Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game, universes collide, friendships are lost, and everything falls under a sickening routine despite the adventures that once filled our heroes' journey. </p>
<p>If only things could stay this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which we learn that the beginning of a chapter is always the beginning of another one.

   "We did it, guys!" Jade grinned, throwing her arms around Dave and Rose. "Wow, it sure took a while, hehe."

   "It certainly did," Rose said, glancing towards the jade-blooded troll talking with Karkat to their right, then the other Lalonde. "But I believe it was worth it."

   The conversation came to an end as the green platform they stood on - the kids and the trolls who made it this far, the sprites having decided that they would rather stay by themselves on LOLAR - lightened up, the assorted house shape in front of the players glowing warmly. They stood by each other strongly, despite the wounds leaving blood on the ground beneath them. They'd been through so much, and they were ready to finally move on, accept with wide open arms a better, peaceful future in the universe they had created.

    John was the first one who took a step towards the door they'd waited to open for so long. He looked back at his friends, frowning slightly.

    "What if the new universe isn't what we think it will be? Like, what if the trolls disappear or something, or what if I never see you guys again?"

   "Egbert, would you just stop worrying your ass off already? I didn't beat this godawful fucking game twice to hear a spiel on the power of friendship or some other vomit inducing waste of time _now._ You could have done that when we weren't just fucking exhausted and eager to get our asses in there already," Karkat huffed, rolling his eyes. It wasn't hard to tell from the way his lips were tugging upwards slightly that he didn't entirely mean his words.

    John nodded, taking a deep breath before turning the doorknob.

 

* * *

 

   "This is Dave Strider, epitome of all things cool and awesome reporting to duty: timezones are still a huge fucking pain in the ass. Unnecessary bullshit, pointless junk, and not the good kind of pointless junk, _oh no._ The horribly unwanted kind. The kind people could cry real, genuine tears over. 'Daddy, why isn't it the same time for my friend?' 'Junior, it's because the universe is an awful place and Santa isn't fucking real now go the hell to sleep it's like, two in morning and I'm trying to doze off without tiny monkeys annoying me.'"

   "Dave, this is so silly! We both know why timezones exist, you dummy," Jade sighed, crossing her arms. "I can't talk to you for long, though. It's nearly nighttime in the east, and an evening without sunset is not a thing I will let happen!"

   "Right, how could I forget." Dave paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "You still haven't seen the trolls around, did you? I mean, with your space-y powers or whatever the hell, you're probably able to tell us where they are, at least. It'd probably be like, a fuckfest of concentrated happiness in the H.Q. if we found them. Okay, maybe not that much, but you get the point, bro."

   "I'm sorry, but I haven't even found them yet! It's like they disappeared off the face of the earth or something. Maybe it's because it wasn't their session? They didn't have their lands there, or anything like that. Maybe the game didn't register them. But... if they're still in there, they're at least with the sprites! I'm sure they're fine, Dave." She gave a little smile, squeezing his arm gently. "We'll probably find them again soon, don't give up yet."

   The Knight nodded, then smirked slightly. "Sure. Talk to you later, Harley."

 

    Somewhere else, a cold burst of wind was followed by a cheerful laughter.

   Under the dim light of the million of stars glowing above him, John was providing a quiet city - it reminded him vaguely of Prospit; the nostalgy was strong - with a chilly preview of what they'd need to expect for this autumn, which was to say nothing warm and lots of snow soon than they thought. He was still all about pranks, controlling the weather or not.

   He stopped in front of a house, the wind ruffling his hair dying in less than a second. It looked sickeningly to the one he used to live in, years and universes ago. He frowned slightly as he noticed a familiar silhouette, sitting on the windowsill, seemingly reading a book. The boy there seemed to be about thirteen years old or so, perhaps a bit younger; he had messed up chestnut hair, freckles on his cheeks, and sported a black hoodie. The scowl on his face was one that John could recognize everywhere. He could almost see the little nubs pointing out of his hair, or...

   "What are you up to today, dear John? Shouldn't you be busy, instead of suspiciously eyeing young specimens of the mortal realm?" Rose's voice echoed in the silence, and the Heir rolled his eyes as he turned to look at her, responding to her smug grin with a huff.

   "Why do you always have to sneak up on me like that? If I could die, I probably would have had a heart attack a long time ago, Rose. I hope you know that. But- is that who I think it is? I mean, whoever that guy is, he looks an awful like..." Rose held up her hand, taking a few steps towards the window.

   "Speak no further, John. If he is, maybe he can see us."

   "What? That would be amazing! Maybe he even knows where the others are, Rose. You could see Kanaya again!"

   "I'd love that, but seeing us could trigger memories of their previous lives. If you were told, out of the blue, that you originate from a now extinct species, that your former friends are omniscient beings in this realm of reality, and that you helped create this universe as well as witnessed numerous times the dead of your loved ones, how would you react?"

   "Well, I would probably freak out... that, or avoid whoever said that like, forever."

   "Exactly. We need to protect them in this life; they don't need to remember the horrors they went through before."

   "So we can't let them see us, then."

   "I'm afraid so."

 

   A boy named Karkat Vantas sat on the windowsill, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he read the novel he'd bought earlier that day. He closed it after an especially infuriating chapter, rolling his eyes. "Fucking bullshit," he muttered, then glanced at the window.

   Outside, stood two utterly familiar, brightly-clothed figures.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie, a chapter done! this is somewhat inspired by rotg, i have to admit. nonetheless, i hope you like it!
> 
> edit: thanks to that_one_nobody for helping me find the title!!! ;u;


	2. In which we learn that friends are always friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy named Karkat Vantas sat on the windowsill, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he read the novel he'd bought earlier that day. He closed it after an especially infuriating chapter, rolling his eyes. "Fucking bullshit," he muttered, then glanced at the window.
> 
> Outside, stood two utterly familiar, brightly-clothed figures.

   Karkat blinked once, twice. He hesitated for a moment before reaching for the phone in the pocket of his hoodie, frowning slightly as he opened up Trollian — the chat client he used to keep in touch with his friends, who had the infuriating tendency to live in different countries — and looked at who may be online. He nearly sighed in relief at the sight of Terezi's handle. 

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] --  
  
CG: TEREZI  
CG: FOR FUCK'S SAKE, PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT BUSY HAVING A TEA PARTY WITH YOUR GODDAMN DINOSAURS AGAIN, THIS IS *FUCKING* IMPORTANT.  
CG: AND ACTUALLY KIND OF SCARY, SO HURRY THE HELL UP BEFORE I START FLAILING AROUND, ONLY FURTHER PROVING MY STATUS OF "BRAIN DEAD MORON."  
GC: WH4T 1S 1T?  
GC: 4ND FOR YOUR 1NFORM4TION, MY SC4LEM4TES 4RE 1N TR14L  
CG: ON3 OF TH3M COMM1TED 4 T3RRIBL3 CR1ME! >:0  
GC: MY M41N SUSP3CT 1S L3MONSNOUT  
CG: UGH, TEREZI, I LITERALLY COULDN'T CARE LESS! IF I CARED ANY LESS, I'D PROBABLY BE SWALLOWED WHOLE BY A GODDAMN BLACK HOLE.  
CG: BUT THAT'S BEYOND THE POINT.  
CG: THERE'S STRANGE PEOPLE OUTSIDE MY HOUSE, THEY'RE LOOKING AT ME.  
CG: SHOULD I HIDE, OR CALL THE POLICE, OR JUST FREAK OUT SILENTLY AND WAIT FOR MY IMPENDING DEATH VIA MULTICOLORED PSYCHOPATHS?  
GC: K4RK4T, PL34S3  
GC: 4R3NT YOU 4 L1TTL3 OLD TO PR3T3ND TH1NGS L1KE TH4T??? >:/  
CG: OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK  
CG: THE BRIGHT ASS ORANGE ONE POINTED MY WINDOW!!!  
CG: THIS IS IT. THIS IS IT, I'M GOING TO DIE, HOLY FUCKING SHIT.  
CG: UNLESS THEY'RE CLOWNS, PLANNING A BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR ME  
CG: THAT'S PROBABLY IT, HAHA!!! HOW FUCKING AMAZING!  
  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now an idle chum! --

 

   Karkat quickly stuffed his phone back in his pocket, trying to focus on his book. Perhaps they would go away if he ignored them? Or perhaps they would think he didn't notice them, and succeed in their plans, whatever those were.

   Something on the back of his mind screamed at him that he had already seen them before, though. He tried his best to think of a probable explanation for this; perhaps they looked like some characters from a video game? If not, a movie? Maybe they were cosplaying protagonists from some obscure anime. There was no way to know just yet, unless he gathered his courage and walked outside to talk to them. He could simply open his window and yell, too, but that would alarm both Carcino and Kankri.

 

 

   John sighed, turning to look at the blond-haired girl next to him. "Rose, are you sure about that. Sometimes, you say lots of scary gizmo you don't actually mean, just guess. What if we are missing a chance to talk to the trolls again?"

   "I'm quite certain about that, John. I just explained it to you. Now, before you convince yourself of acting upon your thoughts, we should most likely leave and meet up with the others," Rose pointed out, putting a hand on her hip.

   In that case, "meeting up with the others" meant going back to Jade and Jake's island. It was amusing to wander aimlessly in this new universe for a while — they had all experienced that outburst of joy and liberty in the first few weeks following the creation of this universe — it was just as good to have somewhere to call home. Fortunately for the Gods, the island was deserted, and it was less of a hassle than to hang out with each other in crowded areas. Jade's house was also big enough for everyone to have their own room, which only added to the advantages of considering the island their home (or H.Q., as Dave would call it).

   The Heir left first, a burst of cool wind following his departure.

 

   Karkat stared wide-eyed as the figure in blue disappeared — something was nagging at his mind, telling him that it was called _zapping_ , not disappearing — his grip on the book tightening ever so slightly. Had that really happened? Just as he was about to convince himself this was nothing but another coffee-induced nightmare, the orange figure rubbed her temples, then looked up at him.

   She waved at him slightly, as if telling goodbye, before a bright light illuminated the scene.

 

   The Knight pushed his glasses up the bridge of his freckled nose, looking over at John as he plopped down next to him on the couch. "Wassup, Egbert? Having fun blowing wind around like a massive dork and ruining people's picnics? Damn dude, everyone must hate you. They probably have clubs, jackets and everything included, and their slogan is 'fuck that windy guy who ruins our picnics and messes up our hairdos'."

   "Dave, shut up, you nerd. Everyone _loves_ wind. But you and your lameness aside, guess who we found!"

   "Oh man, are you serious?! You found them. You, grand dork extraordinaire, found them," Dave said, instantly sitting upright. 

   He was eager to find the trolls; sure, being an omniscient, time-traveling entity was amusing, but he missed his best bro. He'd promised Karkat they would all be friends, in the new universe, he couldn't simply let him down like that! Plus, spending years alone with the guy had changed his thoughts on him radically.

   Dave could barely hold back his smile, although he did try his best. "Think they still have troll-Pesterchum or something? Whatever the hell it was called, you get the point. Do you think we'd be able to message them again, and annoy the fuck out of them until the end of times or something? Kinda need that kind of shit right now." He didn't let John answer before pulling out his phone, typing away quickly.

 

   Karkat took out his phone at the buzz it produced, looking at the notification: "You have 1 new message!" He supposed it was Terezi, asking what had happened for him to leave so suddenly. However, as he tapped the Trollian icon, his gaze fell upon something else entirely.

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] --  
  
TG: yo karkat  
TG: are you there bro??  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everythING I WRITE TURNS INTO DAVEKAT HEL P H EL P
> 
> (also sorry that chapter was shitty i don't know what i'm doing help x2 combo)

**Author's Note:**

> wowie, a chapter done! this is somewhat inspired by rotg, i have to admit. nonetheless, i hope you like it!
> 
> edit: thanks to that_one_nobody for helping me find the title!!! ;u;


End file.
